Matrix assisted laser desorption/ionization time-of-fight mass (MALDI-TOF) spectrometry is an established technique for analyzing a variety of nonvolatile molecules including proteins, peptides, oligonucleotides, lipids, glycans, and other molecules of biological importance. While this technology has been applied to many applications, widespread acceptance has been limited by many factors including cost and complexity of the instruments, relatively poor reliability, and insufficient performance in terms of speed, sensitivity, resolution, and mass accuracy.
In the art, different types of TOF analyzers are required depending on the properties of the molecules to be analyzed. For example, a simple linear analyzer is preferred for analyzing high mass ions such as intact proteins, oligonucleotides, and large glycans, while a reflecting analyzer is required to achieve sufficient resolving power and mass accuracy for analyzing peptides and small molecules. Determination of molecular structure by MS-MS techniques requires yet another analyzer. In some commercial instruments all of these types of analyzers are combined in a single instrument. This has the benefit of reducing the cost somewhat relative to three separate instruments, but the downside is a substantial increase in complexity, reduction in reliability, and compromises are required that make the performance of all of the analyzers less than optimal.
Many areas of science require accurate determination of the molecular masses and relative intensities of a variety of molecules in complex mixtures and while many types of mass spectrometers are known in the art, each has well-known advantages and disadvantages for particular types of measurements. Time-of-flight (TOF) with reflecting analyzers provides excellent resolving power, mass accuracy, and sensitivity at lower masses (up to 5-10 kda), but performance is poor at higher masses primarily because of substantial fragmentation of ions in flight. At higher masses, simple linear TOF analyzers provide satisfactory sensitivity, but resolving power is limited. An important advantage of TOF MS is that essentially all of the ions produced are detected, unlike scanning MS instruments.
Many applications in the study of metabolics and proteomics require measurements on peptides and small molecules with high resolving power and mass accuracy. These are often present in complex mixtures and sensitivity over a relatively broad mass range, speed of analysis, reliability, and ease of use are also very important. An objective of the invention is a mass spectrometer providing optimum performance for these and similar applications that is reliable, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive.